


Country Boy

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'Could you write the reader meeting Mike Nesmith for the first time and he’s immediately enamored by you and gets kinda flustered (sfw)?'Cute flustered baby!





	Country Boy

“Hey, (Y/N)!”

You look up, and Davy is stood in the door – his shirt is open and he’s holding a beer, and generally looks like a school-child who’s gotten at his parent’s alcohol, although you wouldn’t ever say that to his face – and he gestures to you.

“Come here, the guys are here.”

You jump up, excuse the person who was nearly sitting on your feet, and make your way out into the hallway – Davy grins, hugging you, and ‘gently’ escorts you to the door with his palm in the square of your spine.

“Micky’s not here, he’s always bloody late… ‘ere, Peter, Mike, this is (Y/N).” Peter hugs you – you know what he looks like, you’ve seen Davy’s show as one of his oldest friends, but he seems cosier in the flesh, as well as much more mature than he’s shown on TV – there’s a sharpness in his eyes.

“She’s lovely, David,” he says, and you smile. Then Mike kisses your hand, and you feel your stomach flip. Again, you’ve seen him with that hat that Davy insists he hates, being the tall, grumpy one, but he’s very handsome in person, and you smile at him widely.

“She sure is,” he says, and his voice is very deep and Southern. “Uh…”

“Stay here, I’m gonna get us some more drinks,” Davy says, waving his empty beer, and Peter rolls his eyes, forging after him through the crowd. Mike turns to you, and smiles awkwardly, those dark eyes fixed on you.

“So, how d’you know Davy, ma’am?” he asks, politely, and you smile.

“Old friends from Manchester. We were in the same TV work circles – but he moved before I did,” you say, and he nods.

“Uh… that’s swell.” Are you boring him? He seems kinda rapt on your words, so you assume not. “I mean, that’s real swell. He’s a real sweet kid. Are you two…” You shake your head very quickly.

“I like my men taller,” you say, and then kick yourself.  _That came out way more flirtatious than you meant it to._  “Uh…”

“I’ll, uh, bear that in mind, ma’am.” He’s blushing. You made him blush. You hope Davy returns with a pitcher so you can drown yourself in it. He is rather cute blushing, though. “So… you’re not… here with Davy. Are you here with anyone?”

“Nope. I mean, I am here with Davy. As his guest. What… about you?”

“Peter. And Micky, but Micky got held up, ‘cause he’s a dumbass.” He swallows. “Uh… apologies for my language, ma’am.”

“I can handle a few swearwords,” you say, patting his arm, and he smiles at you, cheeks still pinked. “So… not here with any girls?” He shakes his head, and you lean against the wall next to him. “Do you think we can be here together?”

“I’d be honoured,” he says, a little throatily, and you grin.

“Think you can stop stammering, country boy?”

“You’ve got a darn cheek,” he says, smiling wider, and you lean on him a little. Even if you’ve just met him, you’re interested in knowing him a little better – then Davy and Peter emerge, both holding two drinks each, and you take a beer from Davy.

“Michael, you’re a fast mover,” Peter says, raising an eyebrow, and Davy looks at him, nonplussed – Mike puts his arm around you, and Davy groans.

“Oh, bloody hell, no…”


End file.
